Breaking Dawn Possibilities
by bellas.understudy
Summary: This is a list of things that could happen in Breaking Dawn.Some funny, some serious. Feel free to add through reviews!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Duh.

A list me and my bff made. Possibilities for what could happen in Breaking Dawn. Add to the list in reviews and we will add them!

**Bella's Human Life**

1.Bella gets married to Edward

2.Jacob dies (possible suicide)

3.Sam dies (werewolves want revenge, could lead to violence)

4.Jacob takes over pack as chief

5.Jacob imprints on Leah

6.Vampire and Werewolf war!

7.New vampire characters introduced

8.New vamps frame the Cullens by killing a werewolf or Emily or Billy

9.Bella kills herself in self-sacrifice

10.Bella gets depressed, as we know she will

11.One of the Cullens die and Bella blames herself

12.Bella's family gets threatened or dies (Phil's first line: "AAAGH! WHY?!")

13.Tanya attends Edward and Bella's wedding

14.Tanya comes to help with werewolf/vamp war

15.Bella gets pregnant

16.Jacob attends wedding and steals away Bella

17.Jacob attends wedding and imprints on a random human/someone else attending

18.Jacob causes everyone general pain and anguish by causing a scene at the wedding

19.Charlie and Renee are taken to a safer place during the war (perhaps this connects quote #11 from the Breaking Dawn quotes)

20.Bella has seizures/hyperventilation issues

21.Edward leaves Bella again for her "own good"

22.Cullen family splits apart because of the debate over Bella's mortality (Emmett and Rosalie possibly leave due to Rosalie's issues with it)

23.Renee and Charlie find out about vampires & werewolves existing

24.Bella is a werewolf, vampire or mythical creature

25.Angela actually is a witch

26.Some sort of explanation for Edward being unable to read Bella's thoughts and Jane being unable to harm her (connects to prediction 24)

27.Bella leaves Edward for Jacob, but Jacob imprints

28.Jacob imprints on SOMEONE

29.Jacob never imprints

30.Mike and Jessica or Angela and Ben get married

31.Volturi come for Bella and actually succeed, taking her to Italy

32.Bella dies in the werewolf/vamp war

33.Vampire venom doesn't work on Bella (physical vampire things don't work on Bella, so why would the venom?)

34.Leah gets jealous of Jacob's love for Bella and attacks Bella

35.Rosalie attacks Bella because of the debate over Bella's mortality

36.Jacob imprints on someone other than Leah, so she gets jealous (full of anger and pain) and commits suicide

37.Leah imprints

38.Embry imprints (could be connected to #37)

39.Some gay relationship comes about

40.A werewolf imprints on themselves (maybe it was the first time they saw a mirror?)

41.New human characters introduced

42.Bella goes to college and meets characters who could or could not be vampires or werewolves

43.Edward and Jacob finally fight over Bella instead of having pansy verbal abuse of each other

44.Renee gets pregnant

45.Jacob imprints on vampire

46.Sam and Emily get married or pregnant

47.The gang meets vampires who have successfully reproduced

48.Cullens are forced to change a new person into a vampire because they are terribly injured (possibilities: Mike, Jessica, etc. maybe an entirely new character)

49.Bella wakes up and it was all a dream (millions would cry. Bella would probably kill herself due to this horrible realization)

50.Jacob phases and hurts Bella

51.Edward can't control himself (finally) and bites her/hurts Bella.

52.Edward can't control himself in the OTHER way (finally, he loses his virginity after what, 108 years?)

53.Bella, in every sense of the word, rapes Edward

54.They have a karaoke party. This doesn't really contribute to the plot, but we like the idea

55.Someone rapes Bella in retaliation to her raping

56.Everyone goes rape-crazy and the book comes to a complete anti-climax.

57.The universe implodes (not in the book, in real life)

58.Bella tells Edward she wants to leave. This is in order to protect the vampires from the danger Bella presents, but Edward doesn't know that. In essence, Bella breaks Edward's heart just like he did to her in New Moon.

Remember to review with ideas:D You'll get an Edward, or a Jacob. Whichever is your preference ( Obviously Edward is the right choice!)


End file.
